


How To Execute A Perfect First Kiss

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (or an attempt), Domestic Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Poems, M/M, POV Second Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: (((can't say anything here so please just read)))
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	How To Execute A Perfect First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I wrote in Kuroo's POV.
> 
> This type of poem is called an 'instructional/manual poem'.
> 
> Does it show I was in a Creative Writing programme in college? xxx

**How to Execute a Perfect First Kiss**   
  
A poem by Kuroo Tetsuro

  
Step one: Find yourself a date.

Step two: Make sure they won't run   
away at sound of the word 'Tsukki~'

Step three: Take them to a strawberry   
specialising dessert shop.

Step four: Dab at the whipped cream   
on their lips whenever you get the chance;   
if resisted, don't try again.

Step five: Take them for a nice walk   
to the nearest park--not a big one though.

Step six: Slowly reach for their hand   
but don't make it too obvious in case of rejection.

Step seven: Caress their cheek and tell them   
they're the Epitome of the Moon herself.

Step eight: if they didn't go for a snarky reply   
proceed and lean in for a kiss.


End file.
